Foxes Tricks
by firerat5702
Summary: This starts in the episode where Tomoe goes to school as Nanami when she is sick. He and Kurama have a pleasurable meeting in the girls gym room and the fox decideds to have a little fun with the crow. Tomoe in Nanami's body/Kurama and Tomoe /Kurama. I do not own Kamisama kiss and make no money from this story


Tomoe couldn't believe he was pretending to be Nanami. Of course the girl was sick but that didn't mean he had to go in her place. Right now he could be by her side protecting her in her weaken state but she had to keep her attendance up.

The fox thought school was so unnecessary. Everything you needed to know could be learned out side in the world, not in side.

"Morning Nanami" Kurama walked in and the class practically cheered.

"You seem to be more womanly Nanami. Nice rack."

Tomoe ignored him. He couldn't stand the crow.

When the teacher asked Nanami to ready he couldn't understand any of the symbols. It was annoying how humans changed things so often.

"Excuse me but Nanami has a sore throat and can't speak well. I will gladly read in her place." Kurama started reading and all the girls went crazy.

Tomoe glared daggers at him. He hated the red head and his ignorant attitude.

Later that day the crow showed him up again in music class. He made all the girls squeel. Than he had to nerve to try and flirt with him/Nanami in the hall. A nice hit had him flying.

Tomoe wanted to get as far from the demon as possible. But than there was a demon attacking girls in the girls changing room. He easily turned the creature into a lollipop.

"Are you Ok Nanami" Kurama came in running.

"I'm fine" he help the lollipop in his hand. "Want a lollipop?" He sneered.

Kurama gently grab bed her palm. "I rather lick something else." He whispered.

"W..." Before Tomoe could do anything the bird demon kissed him. His tongue invading the foxes mouth.

"You taste delicious." Kurama purred. His hand rested upond Nanami's breast. He gently gave them a light sqeeze.

Tomoe couldn't believe the crow was doing this to him. He was going to kill him. He was going to torture him till he begged for mercy. In a split second the fox thought of a dozen things he could turn Kurama into. But just before he could bring the crow to his knees the red head kneeled on the ground infront of him.

One of his hands were gripping Nanami's thigh and the other was gripping her butt.

"Oh princess will you let me pleasure you?" He looked up at her with big round eyes.

Tomoe looked down at him. He was enough of a gentleman to ask first. The boy was arrogant and naive. Probably no more than 50 in human years, barly a man in demon years. He thought his pretty looks could get him by in life. But... He was attractive and it might be fun to play with him for awhile. Than he kill him.

"Alright little birdyie let see if that tongue of yours can be but to good use." Nanami said.

"You"re being so mean to me today princess." He mumbled. Gently his fingers slide under Nanami's school girl skirt. He slowly felt her curves and smooth skin.

His fingers curled around her panties and pulled them down revealing her strawberry underwear.

"Really Nanami arnt you a little old for these."

He shut up when the girl growled at him. It was out of character for her but he wasn't about to stop and think when he was this close.

His read hair covered head went under her skirt. His face pressed against her womanly parts.

The smell was different from a normal human women, it wasn't bad, just different. Her vigiana was freshly shave. The crow enjoyed the feel of smooth skin.

He used his tongue to push open her folds. Nanami moaned when her clit was licked.

"Do you like that Princess?" He cooed

"Shut up and keep licking" Tomoe pushed his head back down.

Slowly Kurama ran his tongue of the the little numb. His fingers slide up and down her pink lips. Soon she was dripping. He slurped up all her juices.

Tomoe smirked. Who knew the crow was so talented. At least his mouth was good for something. He did wish it was around his real cock instead of this fake hole he congered up.

The fox cried out when the crow bit his clit. "No teeth." She barked.

"Sorry my lady." the crow apologized.

He sucked on her inner numb till he felt the school girls legs shake. She was so wet.

Tomoe grabbed a handful of his red hair and pulled hard as he came. His orgasum flood into the crows mouth.

Once he cleaned her up he pulled her panties back up.

The silver fox rest on the bench recovering from his climax. It felt good to trove himself. It had been awhile. He couldn't exactly go to the demon world with out Nanami knowing. Those two nymphs would probably tell on him too.

Tomoe sighed. He was deciding on how he was going to kill Kurama now. His thoughts were interrupted by the red head again.

"Let's do this again sometime Nanami." He kissed her forehead. "Till next time princess."

Tomoe let him leave. He smirked to himself. Oh he was going to enjoying playing with Kurama. The boy was far to prideful and arrogant for his own good. It was time someone knocked him down a notch. It will be run breaking the crow.

"A bird in a cage , just waiting for the fox to catch him." He smirked.


End file.
